inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AnjelaWhisperer/Angela the Mysterious
Who is Angela? We're all wondering. Theorizing, guessing, throwing things out there, giving the proof, validizing our claims and devaluing others. But little of any importance has actually been said, least of all any common sense. First I would like to address some oddities about Angela. Her age is the most obvious one. I laughed out loud when I saw on a forum that someone put her at 'at least one hundred.' Yes, at least one hundred. Talk about an understatement. We know that Angela is old, the question is how old. A hundred? Have you even read the books? Galbatorix overthrew the riders about a century (though probably more) before Eragon found Saphira's egg. After that the elves went so deeply in to hiding that even Galbatorix only managed to catch one after his decades on the throne. I put Angela well over Galbatorix's age because she is friend enough of the elves to enter their cities. Also because the elves don't seem to know who she is, though they respect her, calling her 'old one' and 'wise one.' For an elf to call someone an 'old one,' they have to be ancient. After all, Arya is centuries old, and her mother is even centuries older than her, but Arya calls Angela 'old one.' I would put Angela as older than any elf we are aware of. Another reason - sometimes she talks a little bit like a modern day woman. Her cut-off comment about testicles in Inheritance, for instance. She no longer cares to speak with the courtesy expected at the time. That was just an afterthought, though. Angela is old. Too old to be Galbatorix in disguise and too old to be Selena. Sorry. I'll never buy in to that fantasy. Angela owns the knucklebones of a dragon. Gleadr? I'll never believe that. There's little evidence that Angela had much to do with the riders, it is likely that the remains of Gleadr's leg were destroyed during the battle with the two forsworn, and I will never believe that Angela was a rider as I am certain that Saphira would have immediately noticed. I have two theories about where Angela got her knucklebones. The first I deem unlikely though possible - that Angela has journeyed so far to the north of Alageasia that she has found living dragons,wild which she left in peace, begging only for a set of knucklebones from their dead. If anyone could do that, it would be Angela. I prefer the idea that she got the bones from the ruins of Vroengard. This thought came to me as I was reading about Eragon flying over the great skeletons of the fallen and wishing desperately that he had gone down and taken a set of knucklebones, as I would have done if I were him. It's so dissapointing when I realize that I am not actually a part of the book. Anyway, they would have to be from a small dragon. Probably about the size of Saphira at five or six months, since they are small enough for Angela to carry around with her, probably hold in both hands (more evidence that they were not Gleadr's). She would have been respectful when taking them and likely would have dealt with the mysterious people that we know still live on Vroengard, possibly to ask their permission. Angela and Solembum are companions. Angela has an interesting history with werecats. She even knows the one strong enough to be their king. Who is Angela that she has the power to discipline a creature as proud as a werecat, though some of the race still respect her? If anyone besides Angela had used a spell to humiliate a werecat, they probably would have had their jugular ripped out. Yet all Halfpaw can do is hiss. This, of all things, greatly sparks my interest. Solembum loves Angela enough to be her constant companion and the same goes for Angela's regard for Solembum. She risks her life to save him in the tunnels under Dras Leona. Had she save his life before? Or him her's? Are they bound by beliefs, or curiosity about each other? I have no theories that I can back up with any evidence. It might be fun to guess at some things, but I'll save my speculation for myself. Angela has some knowledge of the Ancient language. I'll get back to this. Angela has unique weapons and, when revealed, her identity strikes fear into the hearts of men. Her diamond sword intrigues me the most, if only because of Minecraft. I like to think she made it herself, or that it is an ancient lost treasure, perhaps as old as the oldest Grey Folk. Her dwarf staff merely makes me laugh. The dwarves self righteousness is just too funny not to mock and I imagine that her winning the staff was a matter of great pleasure for her. There's no doubt about it, Angela is as clever as they come. So who is this strange woman? Human, elf, fallen rider, Grey Folk, or some unknown creature of a far off land? Well, tell me what you think in the comments (I guess, because nothing can stop you from giving them to me.) I'll tell you my conclusions next time. Category:Blog posts